Resurrection games: Dove's Tale
by Reader Castellan
Summary: While competing in the seventieth Games, Dove Savage finds herself in the most unlikely place. She will have to compete for her life and honour. Follow Dove's journey, a tribute from Glass Glade who perished but is given another chance.
1. Chapter 1

Imagine floating in space. Without a worry, without any guilt, without fear. Then imagine a hole being created in space, a strong tornado and then being sucked into the hole.

That was what it was like.

When I opened my eyes, I knew something was wrong. Things looked too different. It was something of a makeshift hospital, and a very round face was staring at me.

I sat up too quickly.

"Hey! Calm down! You just woke up!"

"Where am I?" I demanded, "And how long have I been sleeping? How come I'm here? What's happening? What...?"

Shouldn't I be in the arena? I blinked a couple of times. That's right. I should be in that glass arena. Were the Games over? Did I win? No... Victoria. Victoria had attacked me... So I was dead? But, but I felt so... alive.

"Slow down lady!" the man said as he drew away from me, "I- you died in your Games and-"

"Who won?" I asked immediately.

"Charles Chevrolet."

"Seriously?!" I cried. Charles? Charles?!

There were too many things to digest. Too many things to understand. I died... but I was still here. I had killed two people. Were they alive too? I hoped so but at the same time I didn't want to meet them. I couldn't look them in the eye, especially since one of them was an ally.

What the hell was happening?!

"Listen, Dove, I know you are confused but please remain calm while I explain the situation."

"C-can you give me some water? Please?"

He nodded and then poured out a glass of water for me. I held the glass gingerly in my hands, as if it were really fragile. If I was dead then why was I so thirsty?

"Dove... you aren't dead. When Victoria killed you, we were doing some research here, and instead of dying you ended up here."

"What is here?" I asked, barely registering what he said. I died but I didn't die? Like how? Was he mad?

"This is Panem. However this is another timeline."

"You mean...?"

"Yeah. You are not in your own world. Something happened during our experiments and you ended up here. It has happened before. A boy from your Games ended up here too some time back."

"How the hell is that even possible?!" I cried out. I could even accept travelling through time but a different timeline?! A different dimension?! A different universe?! That was supposed to be fiction! But- but...

"I know it's hard."

"You are lying."

"No Dove. How can you explain being alive then?"

"How do you know I am from another universe? How do I get back?"

"Dove, the choices our ancestors made has helped us to be much more advanced in technology. We know what happens in your world. But... you can't go back."

"NO!" I cried, "JACOB! My fiance is there! I have to go back!"

"Sorry dear but there is no way."

I fell back on my bed. Another universe, no Jacob... I was ready to pass out. Why the hell did I volunteer?! To figure out who I was?! Such a nonsensical reason! I was so stupid! Now I had lost everything! My biological parents, my foster parents, my fiance, my friends... every single thing!

"So I will have to live here?" I asked weakly.

"Yes... if you survive."

Survive?

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly. I hoped it wasn't what I thought it was. It couldn't be... please no...

"Well Dove," the man said sadly, " This is still Panem. And since you are here on accident-"

"- I have been reaped for the Games," I completed in a whisper.

He nodded at me slowly and suddenly I felt as if I was suffocating. No... not again! Not again!

And before I knew it, exhaustion took over and I passed out, still wondering why it had to happen to me.

 **Hello all! Everyone who read Glass Glade, this is a resurruction story for Dove Savage. I will be doing one for Dante too. I know the concept I used is idiotic, but this is fiction so... anyway I hope you enjoy this! There will be three or four more chapters so stay tuned!**

 **Have a great day**!


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe this was happening.

All around sand was blowing in the air. The hot winds are burning my back and the dust was entering my nose and eyes. It's very difficult running forward but I pushed myself forward. On my right, I saw Athena running forward too.

There was no cornucopia but the supplies were scattered in the desert. Athena and I reached them. While she hastily picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows, I grabbed a katana.

"Come on!" I yelled out to her and the two of us started running away from there. I didn't want to kill and I didn't want any harm upon my young ally. Athena was from Two and only twelve. In this... timeline, there was no system of volunteering. My young friend was Reaped. And since I knew being dead wasn't painful, I had no problem with that. I wanted Athena to win. She was a child. She deserved to live.

A knife buzzed past my head, pricking my ear. A tiny amount of blood trickled down.

Another knife came for Athena but I pulled her away. Nobody was going to hurt her. I turned around to face the boy from Four, who had another knife ready. I swiftly grabbed the one he had thrown at me from the sandy ground and threw it at him. It turned and turned in the air, seemingly in slow motion, before embedding itself in his throat.

The cannon boomed instantly.

Athena whimpered beside me. I rested my hand on her shoulder for a second in a comforting way, then started pulling her away even as tributes slaughtered each other in the bloodbath. The Careers here were so different from the ones back in the Panem I knew. They were much like the Outer tributes.

This was so much like my own Games. The thrill, the sadness, the fear, they were all real. I didn't want to be here anymore but I had to look out for Athena.

When everyone was treating me as if I was an alien, this little girl was good to me. She tried her best to comfort me and finally I felt as if I had a true friend. I couldn't let such a young girl suffer.

Night fell very soon. We were huddled in a hut like structure, shivering in the desert cold. There was no hiding place and everything was same. It was so same that it was maddening. Athena rested her head on my shoulder and I knew she was sobbing silently. Her District Partner had not survived the bloodbath.

"It's okay Athena," I said softly, patting her head gently.

"We, we fought on the last day," she said, her voice almost a whisper, "We never got along well. He even said some rude things to me and you. But- but it still hurts so much."

"I know. I- I have faced it last time. I knew Romeo was going to betray the alliance but I was still mad when he died. And so unhappy."

"I know Dove but I don't know what to do."

"Athena, I understand your situation. I've been there. The only thing to do is to be strong and it's not easy to do so."

"I will try Dove. I will try for you."

I smiled gently at my young friend and wrapped her in a hug. She radiated a warmth that seemed to brighten everything. I wished we could both get out alive. I would love to live like her sister and look after her. She was just so sweet.

I glanced at her only to find her sleeping. I sighed and stroked her black hair gently before laying her down on the ground.

Athena needed sleep. I would keep watch tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Athena!" I cried as I ran towards the oasis. Water... It had been three days since the Games started. Three days without water. My feet staggered as I ran. Behind me Athena was trying her best to keep up. Her legs were tiring out but she was trying.

"Dove..."

I heard her voice, weak and tiny. I stopped to look at her and gulped. Athena was on the ground, half buried in the sand. She was trying to get up but unable to do so. I changed course and I started racing towards her as fast as I could, dropping on my knees beside her.

"Athena! Athena! Don't pass out! I'll- I'll get you there!"

I grabbed her arm to lift her but was surprised by how hot it was. She had a fever, a very one. What to do now?

I wasn't going to leave her for sure.

So I lifted her onto my shoulder. She was very light but my dehydrated and weak body almost crumbled under her weight. Nonetheless, I tried to run ahead. The sand blew into my eyes and nose, making me cough. I fell down a few times. My throat hurt like anything. Water...

By the time I reached the oasis I had almost given up. I fell on my face and Athena's body simply rolled over. No... I wasn't going to let anything happen to her. With a yell, I forced myself on my knees. Crawling on all fours, I reached the oasis. Slowly, gingerly, I dipped my hands in, expecting a mirage.

There was no mirage.

And so I drank the cold water. It was elixir, the coolest and sweetest thing in the world. How precious water was! I didn't even care whether it was dirty or clean. It tasted like the best thing ever.

Cupping my hands, I filled them with cool water and walked over to Athena before splashing it on her face. She woke up with a start, only to look at my grinning face.

"We did it kiddo. Come on."

A smile broke on her face as I helped her to the oasis. There she drank as if there was no tomorrow, as if an ocean would dry up at any time.

"Thanks Dove!" she said and surprised me by throwing her arms around my neck.

"It's okay kiddo," I said, patting her head, "We couldn't let thirst kill us in the top eight, right?"

"Yeah..."

I still couldn't believe we were in top eight. If I remembered correctly, I had placed eighth. Hopefully it wouldn't happen this time. I had killed one more person, the girl from Ten. Athena hadn't killed anyone and I was sort of glad. I didn't want her innocence to be ruined. I didn't want her to spend her life in guilt. We had spent those three days hiding anyway, and hopefully it was going to stay that way.

And that was when things had to go wrong.

In the distance I saw a figure coming towards us. I tried to see who it was but the strong sunlight prevented it. However, I knew one thing for sure: we had to fight.

I reached out for my katana while Athena grasped her bow firmly, her other hand ready to reach out for the arrow. I squinted as the figure approached us and finally saw who it was.

The girl from Seven attacked with her axe but was met with my weapon. Metal clashed against metal as we fought. There was a craziness in her eyes, the kind I had seen in Victoria's in my previous Games. I certainly didn't need to be reminded of her right now, since she was the one who had killed me.

The Seven girl attacked really fast now, and all I could do was to defend myself. She left absolutely no opportunity to attack. I had to admit she was good. Her blade slashed a cut on my cheek and I cried out. I was about to retaliate when the girl gave a loud scream and fell forward, onto the sand, her red blood mixing with the brown dust. The cannon rang not long after.

I looked up slowly to see Athena, the bow held forward, her expression of disbelief.

The twelve-year-old fell on her knees, her lips quivering. She tried to speak but no words came out.

I ran over to her and enveloped her into an embrace.

"It's okay, it's okay."

"I killed her..."

"It's okay Athena. Calm down. Calm down."

But I knew she wouldn't calm down. Something broke in her that day. She was not the same Athena anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Athena spent the last couple of days in silence. During the feast she had shot another girl, a kid from Five who was only thirteen. We were in the final three but I saw no desire or desperation in her as is common in tributes. I was really worried about her. This situation was far from perfect.

I wanted to laugh at life's joke. All my life I thought I was living in perfection. That nothing mattered. But now, in my final days, I knew otherwise. Perfection was impossible to acheive. Nobody was perfect and especially not me. No, I had to thrive for it. Now when I'd make sure that Athena goes back home... that would give a meaning to my useless life. That would bring me closer to perfection.

But it seemed as if Athena wasn't interested in winning.

She didn't speak much. She didn't hug me or sought out warmth. She just lied on the cold sand, staring up at the starless sky silently. She had aged at least ten years in these two days.

I knew this wasn't going to last long. The Gamemakers would soon arrange our meeting with Demetrius, the guy from Nine. I never thought he'd make it this far, to be honest. Although seventeen and tall, he was fairly weak physically. I didn't know how he survived for so long.

But I couldn't let him survive longer.

"Athena, want some water?"

"No Dove, not thirsty."

I was about to speak when I spotted Demetrius eunning towards us. No, he was running from something. But what was it?

"It's time Athena! Get up!"

In a second my friend was beside me, holding her bow and arrow, a look of fierce concentration on her face. I narrowed my eyes to see exactly what Demetrius was running from but only saw ton of sand following him.

Oh... he must be running from a sandstorm! I gritted my teeth. So this is what the Gamemakers came up with, huh? Well then, I should be ready too.

He had a trident with him.

Before I could register what was happening, he was already attacking me. Athena's arrow hit him in the arm but with some inhuman determination he took no note if that. His eyes were crazy and savage and I knew he had lost his sanity. This made me feel really bad. The Games robbed the tributes of everything that made them human! Every single thing! How could they do it? They had children too! Why didn't they understand?!

I got pushed away and fell on the floor, sinking a bit in the sand. The katana was tossed away from my hand and I knew this was going to end. Demetrius smirked as he raised his trident. I shut my eyes.

The blow never came.

What came was a gasp.

I opened my eyes instantly.

Athena was standing over me, swaying on her spot. The trident was sticking out of her back. Demetrius stared wide eyed.

"NOOOO!" I screamed as I jumped to my feet, even as Athena fell in the sand.

"Dove..." she wispered, "You have to win. Th-thank you for- for everything..."

"Athena! ATHENA!" I cried. The cannon sounded, its deafening roar echoing throughout the arena.

This couldn't be happening! The girl for whom I fought, the child I wanted to protect... was dead.

Dead.

"Athena..."

She was dead. I couldn't protect her. I couldn't save her.

My hand tightened on the katana. Looking up, I saw Demetrius stepping away.

In one swift motion I was on my feet and beheaded him.

The cannon rung.

And now I was back on my knees, cradling my friend Athena's corpse. I barely registered the announcer's voice. All my senses were only for Athena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for your victor... DOVE SAVAGE!"

Victor? What victor? I had failed. I had failed in protecting the young girl. Athena gave up her life for me.

"Athena!" I cried and finally, finally tears came crashing down, "ATHENAAAA! ATHENA NO!"

I didn't care about the hovercraft that descended. Strong arms grabbed me and started pulling me away from my friend.

"NO! STOP! ATHENA! ATHENA!"

One of them thrust a needle into my arm and within seconds I had passed out, the only person on my mind being my best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

I settled down in District Two.

Yes, I was from One but in this world it didn't matter. There was no family back in One. No Jacob. Nothing. I couldn't call it... home. But here, here I had something to hold on to.

It had been two years now. The Victor's Village was pretty much deserted but for the little boy upstairs. Right now, Benedick was all I had.

One would never understand how anyone could form such a strong bond with someone in just two weeks. But it had happened to me. In those two weeks Athena had become a sister to me that I never had, and a daughter I always wanted.

"Dove! I want that new school bag!" Benedick yelled as he raced down the stairs. Then ten-year-old looked too much like his sister with black hair and grey eyes. His one tooth was missing and it honestly made him look so adorable. I wished his sister was here...

"Dove!"

"Yeah Ben," I said, "I'll get you the new bag. But did you complete your homework?"

"Two questions in English are left Dove. That's all!" he said with a sheepish smile.

"First go finish up your work."

Sighing, Ben started pulling himself away. He was muttering something under his breath and although I understood nothing, it still made me grin.

I recalled coming here a couple of years back. Athena and Ben were orphans and had been raised in the community home. I had to thank Athena in some way for her sacrifice.

So I adopted Ben.

He was eight then and hated me. He'd not eat. He'd not listen to me. But gradually, he accepted me.

For now, that's all I needed.

Ben was my little brother. He was my son. It was as if I finally had a family.

But this family was incomplete without its daughter. It was incomplete without Athena.

I tried to stop it but the tears flowed. My heart mourned for my friend as I shut my eyes.

Abruptly, small hands wiped away my tears. I opened my eyes to look at Ben, who was smiling sadly at me.

"She won't like it," he said.

"Yeah. Yeah she won't."

And with that I pulled him to my chest as he wrapped his small arms around me. I had to be happy for him.

And for my dead friend.

 **So this is it. I'm so glad to see Dove win after all. Her relationship with Athena broke her but she continued on for Benedick. Dove always had lots of potential and I hope I did well with her. Congratulations Caleb, on your newest victor. And thank you all for reading!**


End file.
